


Smash

by QGQT



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Caning, Dom Steve Rogers, Flogging, Impact Play, M/M, Paddling, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub!Bucky, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QGQT/pseuds/QGQT
Summary: Steve and Bucky get close again after being separated for so long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy.

The dry wall gave in behind Steve’s back; he let out a hungry groan, dragging his nails down his best friends bare back. A cold metal hand lands on the wall, under his raised arm next to his ribs; he wall gives there, the stud breaking and splintering. Their lips pressed hard against each other, they are anything but gentle. Their kiss betrayed their anger at separating and their need to convey their neediness to each other. 

The fire in his stomach builds, he surges them forward. His hands flatten against his best friends shoulders, one flaming hot and soft and one cold and hard. They make two similar yet completely different sounds as they’re pressed against the opposite wall. Bucky laughs and pulls out of the kiss, voice husky. 

“Hey little firecracker” he says mockingly, using an old nickname against him “I bet you could take so much more from me, now that you’re all tough.” He says in a low husky voice. “or maybe you want to give? You were always a sexy little submissive, but maybe you would want to force me to behave.” he growls showing his lust for it, his dirty talk a hidden request. 

“I bet you would love that, wouldn’t you.” is his reply, assuming the power immediately. “Then beg for it.” he commands. Bucky kisses him, and Steve lets him, then pulls back. “I’m not giving you what you want until I am completely satisfied. You are going to beg me until I think you’ve earned it.”  
He groans, whining, and Steve smacks him across the face. His face looks shocked, but Steve feels his hips grind up to him. “so I’m guessing you liked that, then hu? You like me smacking you around?” he moans softly, face turning red. “then beg me to hit you, and smack you around. Beg me for everything you want.” He hisses and smacks him again 

“Please!” he gasps “please Steve. I need you to make my decisions for me, I need you to hit me and treat me like shit, I need you to mark me and bruise me and beat me then take me like I don’t mean anything to you. Please.” He says his voice dropping low, the need and fervor becoming more prominent with every word  
“It would be my pleasure to, now that you asked me. Now that you’ve proved to me you’ll deserve your beating before I use you as a cum dumpster. You’ll deserve every fucking second of it.” Steve turns on his heal and walks into his bedroom, leaving Bucky very hard and very confused in the hallway. After a few seconds he came back out. 

"Follow me.” He commands like it was obvious. Bucky tries to stand and Steve smacks him, clean across the face. It stings. “on your knees. You lost the right to stand when you didn’t follow me the first time.”

“I’m sorry sir, it’s just hard to follow directions when I’m not told them.”

“Fourteen lashes, one for every word spoken out of turn. Think you can handle something as simple as laying face down and getting hit, or are you going to fuck this up too?” 

“No, sir. I’ll be good sir.”

“An even twenty now. It was a rhetorical question. Care to try and make it any more?” he waits and there is no reply. “Lay on the bed, face down” he commands. He leans down under the bed and grabs a long and moderately tall wooden box out from under the bed. He opens it and pulls put a cane, a flogger, and a paddle. He closes it, the opens it again and pulls out a length of rope. 

“Raise your arms, so your elbows are above your head and your hands are behind it.” He ties a length around his elbows, tight so it pulled his muscles but not too tight, then brought it down his fore arms and tied his wrists. He made sure to tie a lot of rope, to ensure it won’t break as easily. “Don’t break the rope. If you break the rope I’ll double your lashes and use less lube while I fuck your slutty little ass.” Bucky let’s out a loud groan “twenty one.” 

The paddle comes down on his ass, hard. “Count to seven.” 

"One two three four five six seven!” he shouts out rapidly, voice growing higher, and he let’s put a loud groan.

“God you’re such a little pain slut. I bet I could fuck your ass dry and unprepared and you would cum all over yourself.” 

"Please. Please don’t.” The paddle comes down on his ass three more times.

“Eight, nine, ten.”

"Such a talented cock whore, you even remembered to count.” The paddle came down on his ass two more times.

"Eleven, twelve.” 

"You didn’t accept my compliment?”

"T-thank you.” One hit more, fast and hard, right on his right cheek. “master. Thank you, master, thank you so much, sir.” 

"I’m using the flogger next. Thirteen hits with the flogger. Then 13 hits with the cane.”

“Thank you sir.” Steve grabs the flogger, and drags it across his ass, slowly, so he can feel all the tassels on his burning skin. Then he pulls his hand back and brings it down, not as hard as he can but hard enough for him to feel the bite, Bucky hisses and gasps out a “one” he follows through with three more, all the same strength. The following four are much harder, causing Bucky to groan loudly, and count much faster. The next two are soft, much softer, dragging soft gasps from the man, and the last three follow suit as being hard and fast and all in a row.

Bucky’s ass is burning now, and he flinches as a hand comes down to rub it, it burns but in a soothing way.

“Man Bucky I wish you could see yourself, your ass looks all pretty nice and pink for me.” He coos. “I’m ready to make your pretty pink ass striped too.” he says and grabs the cane. He runs it over the other man’s ass, then brings it down hard, twice in quick succession.

“Oh fuck.” Bucky whimpers. A hand comes between his legs and strokes him.

“God you’re like a fucking rock.” He whispers. “Does getting beaten make you that hard?” 

“Yes sir.” He replies. 

“Good.” He slaps the cane across his ass again four times right in a row. Bucky’s eyes water, threatening to overflow. He feels the stinging lick of the cane again five more times, then a sixth. 

“Last one, pretty little whore, ready?” he asks, and Bucky nods. The cane comes down on his ass, hard and quick. Bucky whispers the number, holding in the tears that threatened to spill out his eyes. 

"Do you want me to stop now, or do you want to continue?” Steve asks, seeing his new submissive’s tears.

“Don’t stop, please fuck me.” he groans out.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to.” Steve reassures him.

“Get in my ass, now!” he commands. A hand smacks down on his ass.

"You might be an eager little slut, but you would do well to remember who is in charge here.” he says smoothly. He walks over to the bed table, and grabs two small bottle of lube. He pours one of them out slowly onto Bucky’s ass, enjoying the way he squirms. He sets the bottle down, and rubs the lube into his cheeks, containing a smile at the continued groaning. 

“Fuck. Is that warming?” he asks, gritting his teeth at the heightened sensation, and pain that the heat adds. 

“Yes.” he confirms picking up the second bottle. He spreads the red, hot cheeks and drips lube onto his hole. He runs his finger around the hole and slowly sinks his finger into it. Bucky whines and clenches around the base of his finger. 

"Hold on, give me a second.” he says, sounding strained.

"Are you in pain?” he asks, leaving his finger inside, but not moving.

“No, I’m gonna cum if you don’t give me a second.” he says honestly. 

A devious smile crosses. Steve’s face and he pumps his finger in and out, fucking into him quick and hard. Bucky groans and Steve pulls his finger out and poor more lube over his second finger, slowly squeezing the pair inside. Bucky’s voice raised an octave and Steves name becomes a mantra on his lips; a prayer he needed to scream to keep from loosing himself.

“Come on Bucky boy. Cum all over my fingers buck. You can do it baby boy. My good boy.” he coos, fucking harder and faster into the man.

"Fuck steve.” He groans, cumming hard, splashing onto Steve's blanket.

"Look at you, you made a mess of my blanket. You're going to clean it up for me." he commands, pulling his fingers out.

Bucky rolls over, then grimaces as the blankets touch his sensitive ass. He scrambles to his knees and leans his face down to the wet spot on the bed, ass raised into the air. He doesn't notice Steve, who walked around the bed, and positioned himself behind his best friend.

The younger man lubes up his fingers, three this time, and pushes them into a groaning Bucky. He fucks in and out of his sensitive body, bringing him to the edge again, then pulls out, watching the way his lovers hips push back towards him, begging. He slaps a hand across Bucky’s ass, renewing the stinging sensation.

Lube covering his hard cock, he slides his knees onto the bed, and pulls Bucky’s hips level with his own. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Steve please fuck my ass so good and hard." Bucky's whimpering and groaning has turned into full on begging, and Steve guides himself into the needy man's hole. Buckys begs cease and he bites onto the wet spot he had been licking up. He groans out a "please" through the blanket, and Steve fucks hard into him. 

His knees feeling week, the fire in his stomach pooling around his knees and abdomen, and all of his muscles ceasing he floods the bed, and sags, leaving Steve to finish inside of him. 

Steve follows quickly, cumming hard deep inside his lover, then collapsing onto him, seated inside him. He pulls out, remembering his lover's reddened ass, rolls onto his back, pulls Bucky on top of him, and the pair drift off to sleep.


End file.
